Saber
by Fernandha's
Summary: Porque lo sabías, Shirley. Oh, pequeña e ingenua Shirley, claro que sí lo sabías. Él no te amaba. [AU]


**Título: **Saber

**Renuncia de derechos: **El anime-manga Code Geass no me pertenece. Todos los créditos son para Ichirō Ōkouchi, Majiko y asociados. La trama es enteramente mía, la hago sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen: **Porque lo sabías, Shirley. Oh, pequeña e _ingenua_ Shirley, claro que sí lo sabías. Él no te amaba. [AU]

**Capítulos: **Único capítulo.

**Terminado: **Sí.

**Dedicado a: **_Julian y Jumbiie Hana Roth_

**Notas: **Pues bueno, les dije que casi no escribo sobre este fandom en específico pero intenté hacer algo remotamente aceptable. Porque ustedes querían un C.C & Shirley x Lelouch, intenté hacer algo con no tanto angst. Quedó esto, que sé, les gustará.

**Beteado: **Ay, ay, no :`D

* * *

Miraste el cielo.

Obscuro, sin rastro alguno de que el sol saliera de nuevo. Y comienzas a recordar, ¿realmente había salido? Sentías que había pasado un largo tiempo desde que sentiste aquella calidez que podían producirte sus resplandecientes rayos, y pensaste: _¿Cuándo saldrá el Sol?_

Te sentaste, en aquél frío suelo. Abrazando tus piernas.

Esperando.

Esperando, y esperando.

_Siempre_ esperando.

Lo habías visto (cuando en realidad _lo sentiste_) pararse de aquella mullida cama que ahora compartían los dos —como confidentes, como _esposos_, como un _todo_ y un _nada_— tratando de hacer el menor ruido para ti, su _acompañante_. Cuando en realidad, fue una noche más en desvelo por los constantes murmullos que soltaba _él_, entre sueños. Quisiste estirar la mano, preguntar a dónde iba… pero callaste, como siempre. Aguardando lo inevitable.

Escuchaste la puerta cerrarse y (sólo en ese preciso momento) te erguiste entre las sabanas tratando de que aquella inexistente modorra desapareciera, estirando los brazos de manera brusca y tallando tus ojos al final, porque querías quitar los rastros de un sueño —sueño que jamás tuviste—. Otra noche sin _él_ a tu lado.

Ahora te encontrabas ahí.

Mirando por la ventana, eliminando los rastros de lágrimas (que ya ni sabías porqué soltabas) en tus mejillas. Escuchaste el rechinido de la cama y volteaste hacía el lugar, encontrando a aquél lindo gato que _él_ te había comprado, tratando de compensarte su falta de presencia en aquella casa. Y quisiste sonreír, y quisiste pensar que cuando volviera a entrar por aquella puerta tú lo podrías recibir como una buena esposa, porque eso siempre quisiste ser, _su esposa_ e imaginar la innumerable cantidad de niños que podían procrear juntos, y acariciaste a aquél felino en busca de confort, y… y… y ya no podías mentirte más, ¡qué diablos, sí dolía!

"_Pronto todo estará bien_" te decías, caminando hacia el armario en busca de una presentable vestimenta; dejando a tu mascota de lado, provocando que se acurrucara en el marco de la ventana.

Tus manos, con delicadeza, recorrieron toda la ropa de tu esposo. Tratando de recordar los mejores momentos que habías pasado con él y las prendas que había utilizado. Suspiraste —casi jadeando— con dolor, al correr aquella ropa y encontrar, detrás, _aquella_ caja. _Aquella_ que era el núcleo de tus desdichas.

Porque lo sabías, Shirley. Oh, pequeña e _ingenua_ Shirley, claro que sí lo sabías.

Él no te amaba.

Te apreciaba, por supuesto.

Te quería, joder, nadie lo puede negar.

Pero no, jamás te presentó aquella mirada amorosa, reconfortante; jamás te dio aquellas caricias para buscar su propio placer… ¡mierda! Jamás se entregó a ti como tú lo hiciste con él y, aún pese a todo, lo querías. ¡Lo amabas, Shirley! Que te partiera un puto rayo qué si no.

Abriste la caja, depositando la tapa a un costado tuyo.

Sabías que todo su compromiso fue un mero arreglo entre familias, siempre buscando lo mejor en economía para los apellidos más prestigiosos de todo el país. Sabías que antes de ti hubo (hay y siempre habrá) una persona que hizo que Lelouch sonriera como tú nunca lo habías logrado. Y eso te _dolía_. Te _ardía_ por dentro.

Porque al observar el contenido del objeto en tus manos, la realidad te golpeaba con brusquedad. Y tú, tan _ingenua_ —siempre queriendo ser así— sólo sonreíste. Porque, ¿qué te quedaba? Si llorabas, si le reclamabas y chillabas en protesta sabías que él se iría, sin dudarlo, porque j_amás_ lo habías visto dudar cuando de _ella _se trataba.

Oh Shirley, querida niña. No podías siquiera reclamar que llegase tarde, mucho menos que su ropa tuviera la tenue fragancia de otra mujer ni que al besarlo —y vaya que intentabas hacerlo a cada segundo— te supiera a infidelidad. Porque lo sabías, Lelouch, _Lulu_… (ése hombre que no era tuyo en totalidad) sólo te veía como una _amiga_. No más, no menos.

No la conocías —tomaste una fotografía de la caja—, al menos no en persona. No podías decir que su sonrisa fuera tan hermosa (porque apenas y mostraba una en las fotos) pero sí podías afirmar su belleza física, aún cuando su cabellera tuviese un color verdoso extraño —al igual que sus ojos— no lo podías negar. La chica era, simple y sencillamente _sexy._ Casi tan común (quitando su cabellera y el color de sus iris) podrías, incluso, afirmar que era fría… pero aún así le tenías envidia. Porque ella tenía algo que tú no.

Y no importaba si tú compartías el día entero con tu esposo, ella poseía las noches de pasión. Y no importaba si las salidas a lugares caros eran tuyas, ella obtenía los más hermosos y encantadores detalles que podías imaginar. Y no importaba si tú podías conocer a tus suegros y demás familia, ella podía ayudarle a formar una.

Porque podías tener todo, _absolutamente todo_ lo que ella no, pero a ti sólo te importaba una cosa, cosa que ella sí tenía. Porque C.C (apodo o nombre que estaba escrito al reverso de la fotografía) tenía el amor de Lelouch. Algo por lo que tú, _querida niña,_ darías tu alma al diablo —arrugaste la fotografía inconscientemente, dejándola caer de nueva cuenta dentro—.

—Ya llegué, Shirley —escuchaste que gritaban en la planta baja.

Tomaste la caja, la escondiste en el mismo lugar en donde la encontraste (desde ya hace tres años) y limpiaste tus lágrimas.

Escuchaste los pasos que se avecinaban.

—¿Shirley? —gritó de nueva cuenta.

Porque tú quisieras cambiar el lugar, dejar de ser la _esposa_ para convertirte en la _amante_, sólo si eso te da un poco de felicidad.

—Aquí, Lulu —respondiste al final—. En la habitación.

Y sonreíste, pese a que el alma te dolía, porque a fin de cuentas eras egoísta. Aún cuando tuvieses que vivir así, pues… vaya, vivirías así. Sólo si eso te garantiza que él no se iría de tu lado.

—¿Qué haces? —te preguntó, recargado en el marco de la puerta. Dejando que su gato (sin saber cuándo bajó de la ventana) ronroneara contra sus pies.

—Nada, nada —reíste, haciendo un ademán con las manos, restándole importancia.

Porque no le preguntarías en dónde había pasado la noche. Tú lo sabías.

—Vamos a desayunar, ¿qué te parece?

Porque no le reclamarías nada. Ya no tenías ése derecho por completo.

—Claro.

Porque serías siempre la mujer perfecta. La que él quisiera que tú fueses.

—Arréglate. Iré a darme una ducha.

Porque para él siempre serías la amiga. No el amor.

—Sólo no te duermas ahí, Lulu.

Porque también tenías tu lado obscuro, querida…

—Hoy estás muy risueña, Shirley.

—Para ti, siempre cariño.

—Claro, claro. Ahora vuelvo.

… Si tú no podías ser feliz con él, no dejarías que C.C lo fuera.


End file.
